<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What comes back to haunt you by The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320751">What comes back to haunt you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me'>The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clonecest, Everything comes back to at some point, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It vibes, M/M, Mando'a, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whump, codex forever dudes, depressed Fives, listen to I'm Not A Robot by Marina and the Diamonds!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives huffed from his slouched position at the bar, 79’s was never quiet, so no one noticed. Shots of burning liquid hit his throat, though his thoughts were completely elsewhere. Something about drinking without Echo had him drunk on melancholy rather than the actual alcohol. So naturally, he drank until his body forced him to stop. Until he blacked out and collapsed, only to be picked up and taken back to the barracks by Rex. His Ori’vod, who promised to look after every single brother, and to care for them when they were injured. Though not physically wounded, Fives was dying inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives &amp; ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What comes back to haunt you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smoke puffed from his lips smoothly, feeling so high, thinking so numb, he placed a hand on the counter tapping for another round. Whiskey, gin, beer, it all kept coming. Today had been the day he lost his other half. His Echo. </p><p> </p><p>Fives huffed from his slouched position at the bar, 79’s was never quiet, so no one noticed. Shots of burning liquid hit his throat, though his thoughts were completely elsewhere. Something about drinking without Echo had him drunk on melancholy rather than the actual alcohol. So naturally, he drank until his body forced him to stop. Until he blacked out and collapsed, only to be picked up and taken back to the barracks by Rex. His Ori’vod, who promised to look after every single brother, and to care for them when they were injured. Though not physically wounded, Fives was dying inside. </p><p> </p><p>Stripping his little brother of his armour Rex couldn’t help but notice how harmless he looked like this. A pinprick of sadness entered his soul, he loved these boys much more than he could ever admit, but seeing them apart seemed inhuman and cruel. They belonged together, but so help him force he’d never let Fives join Echo now. Because then both would be dead, and he’d have failed them both. </p><p> </p><p>Rex set Fives’ armour off to the side in a neat pile, then turned to the piss drunk sleeping man and sighed. He knew Fives would never forgive himself for Echo’s death, but better Echo than Fives. Echo would have been 20 times worse than this, probably would’ve eaten a blaster bolt right there if he saw his brother die, or found out via a trooper. Rex grimaced at the dark thought. No one should go through this, but it happened every single day. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to the younger male, his hand ran over his shoulder gently, the younger hummed and leaned into the touch. The clone whimpered Echo’s name in his sleep, a quiet, and resourceful thing that had Rex’s heart feel like it was cracking. The captain wanted to say that everything was going to be okay. Though, that'd be a wicked lie. </p><p> </p><p>Fives’ arm stretched out lazily trying to find a warm body to hold close. It wasn’t abnormal for clones to sleep in the same bed, or in dog piles, it was a comfort thing mainly. But what Echo and FIves had wasn’t just comfort, and Rex was starting to realise that now. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, Echo. I’m cold Cyare. Mmm.” </p><p> </p><p>The Arc smiled softly in his dreams. A false happiness curing his drowning for just a while. Rex was speechless. He’d never expected them to have been together, but it made total sense. They knew everything about each other, they had been together since birth, They were constantly worried about the other, and always touching in some way or saying comforting things. They were opposite sides of a magnet, and stuck together like welding. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why Rex was so relieved when Tup came into Fives’ life. When he immediately hit it off, when he caught them making out in the storage room(yes he scolded them for it, but he was also happy for them) Tup was quiet, book smart, sort of a dork, sarcastic, funny, shy, and caring. So naturally everything about Fives seemed to connect perfectly with Tup. They fit together like puzzle pieces and stuck like glue. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe they stuck together too well… Maybe Tup was the last person to die before FIves had completely lost his mind. Maybe that’s why he died needlessly, because both his lovers are dead, so there was no use in living if there was no one to live for in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Rex sighed as he sat looking at the white cross with his brother's helmet mounting it. He took a long drink from his flask, he wasn’t okay. He’d failed the two boys he promised the world too. He failed himself in a way. It was pathetic. He heard Cody before he saw him, the clanking of his armor and his heavy steps on the soft ground. Fives was buried away from his brothers, it pissed Rex off, he didn’t betray anyone. Cody sat down next to Rex and sighed heavily. </p><p> </p><p>“Rex, it’s really unhealthy to be spending all your free time mourning the dead. He’s dead and there was nothing you could’ve done to stop that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osik! I could’ve listened to him and helped him. He was only trying to stop something from happening Codes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Rex. Just stop thinking that way. It’s how you die. Now get up and come with me so we can do something other than sit here and dwell on the past.” Cody grunted as he got up. He held out his hand to Rex and sighed. “He would’ve hit you for this y’know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know.” The clone captain took his commander’s hand and smiled sadly at him. Cody pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on cyar’ika. Let’s go back and get some caf, it’s freezing out here.” </p><p> </p><p>Rex silently agreed and left with Cody, but looked back at Fives’ resting place. He had a truly beautiful view of the ocean. High up but not too far, so he could watch the sunset like he’d always said he wanted. The small tree from Kashyyyk blew in the wind next to Fives. He’d always loved those. </p><p> </p><p>Walking away Rex could tell it was going to rain soon by the smell on the air. A faint reminder that as you age, certain things seem to wash away, seem to disappear, but they’ll be waiting for you in the afterlife, waiting for you just as they were the day you met them… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this because I love these ships, and also because Fives' death fucked me all up. MY FUCKING CINNAMON APPLE. Sorry Vine reference. Anyway, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>